


Loveblind

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Series: Adopted Prompts [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Communication Failure (Temporary), Gentle Obikin, Happy Ending, M/M, No I Wasn't Hacked Why Are You Asking, Shy Obi-Wan, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Obi-Wan is madly in love with Anakin... but finds himself far too shy to make the first move. Anakin has been oblivious for quite some time, assuming everything he notices is because Anakin loves Obi-Wan... but something's happening, and things are about to get realized.





	Loveblind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for a prompt sent to SW_Moddy's [tumblr](http://swpromptsandasks.tumblr.com/post/168429698681/cant-what-about-an-angsty-darkau-where-the) that Moddy released to find a home. It caught my fancy.
> 
> Original Prompt: Let’s imagine am AU where attachments aren’t against the jedi code and Anakin was never in love with Padme and Obi-Wan had no reason to hide the fact that he was in love with Anakin. He only did it because he was so extremely shy. Thank god Anakin is oblivious, because everyone else can clearly see it. So: A happy fluffy oneshot of the clones endlessly teasing Obi-Wan about it, Anakin hearing everything and admitting he feels the same way and yaaay happy ending! 
> 
> Fair Warning Note: And yes, I gave it a happy ending. It's been sitting in the ready-to-post folder since January, but I had other things available to post, so... But the next few days I'll be clearing out stories that have been ready and waiting because *coughcough* Harem *cough* distracts me.

 

“Just ask the General out. He'll probably say yes.”

Anakin froze, hand raised to knock at the partially-closed door. His captain sounded...  _amused._

“Rex,” Obi-Wan mumbled back.

“You're a beautiful man, General Kenobi. Many beings of all sorts would be glad to share your bed.”

Obi-Wan's voice yelped, “ _Rex!_ ” in reply.

“My apologies, General. I didn't realize you wanted me to lie to you.”

A muffled groan reached Anakin's ears. “Just stop. Please.”

Was he hiding his face in his hands to make his voice sound like that?

“You're  _miserable!_ My brothers and I just want you  _happy_ !”

“I can get  _less_ happy, Rex,” Obi-Wan retorted. “I can open my mouth, make a fool of myself, and lose what happiness I  _do_ have left.”

“Or you can win a lover. The one you're  _pining away_ for.”

A chair skidded across the floor and Anakin flinched back.

“He doesn't want me to say anything,” Obi-Wan murmured, sounding sad.

Rex scoffed. “There's no way you could possibly know that.”

“But I  _do._ We were watching a holovid the other day.”

Anakin frowned, then realization dawned, cold and cruel.  _Oh. Oh, kark._

“And?” Rex prompted when the man didn't continue.

“There was a side-character, who was in love with his best friend. He told her. But she didn't love him, and even their  _friendship_ ended up destroyed, each having to go their separate paths.”

Rex shot back, “You don't know General Skywalker  _doesn't_ love you in return.”

Anakin's heart thundered in his ears.

“I think he knows about me, though,” Obi-Wan whispered. “After the holo, he asked if I didn't think it would have been better if the man had just kept his mouth shut. At least then they still would have been friends. And now... now they had nothing, because he wasn't the hero of the story. The  _heroes_ get a happy ending.”

Anakin wondered if he might die. Right here, right now, just...  _go._

Rex was quiet a long moment before he spoke again. “What did you say back?”  
“I agreed, of course. It was clear what he wanted.”

And Anakin realized, to his horror, that he had once again royally put his foot in his mouth.

 

* * *

 

“Do you want to get dinner?” Anakin asked, his pulse racing in his wrist and throat. It actually  _hurt,_ that pounding against the underside of his skin.

Obi-Wan nodded without looking up from the reports he was going over. “Sure.”

“No.  _Dinner._ ”

Obi-Wan glanced at the chrono on the wall, indicating ship time and Coruscant standard. “Yes. Dinner.”

“I'm asking you out on a date,” Anakin blurted, and  _that_ woke Obi-Wan up.

The datapad slipped from his fingers to smack onto the table and blue-green eyes widened so  _very large—_ “I thought— what about— I don't—” Pink spilled across his cheeks, and Obi-Wan's gaze slid to the side. “What about friendship being special and not—  _you know._ What you said.”  
“I was trying to sound out how you would feel if I asked you out on a date,” Anakin admitted. 

It won him Obi-Wan's gaze again. “What?”  
“I've been trying to find the courage to say something for weeks now, Obi-Wan. I was so scared you'd say no. That even though I'm knighted and have a Padawan of my own, you might still just see me as a little kid. And then we saw that movie, and I was afraid you might just...  _go away_ and never come back if I said something and you didn't feel the same, and I had to try to find out if you would  _do_ that, and then you  _agreed_ with me—”

Obi-Wan stared at him in absolute shock. “ _That_ was what was going on in your brain?”

“Yeah... the words didn't match quite as well as I meant them to.”

Obi-Wan choked out a laugh that sounded akin to a sob as he dragged his palm down his face. “Can't seem to escape that curse, do you. Dear Force. I—”

“So?” Anakin asked, rushing to make sure he didn't lose his courage after all of this risk. “Will you go out with me? To dinner? On a date?”

Again that blush, again the gaze falling away—

“Yes,” Obi-Wan murmured. “I suppose.”

Anakin grinned. And if he saw Fives peering in the doorway and sagging with relief before skittering away to inform his brothers, Anakin Skywalker certainly didn't mind.

 

 


End file.
